jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Jester Reaper
|Romaji = Burakku jesutā rīpā |Other Names = Crooked Scythe of the Merciless Grim Reaper |Type = Sacred Gear |Forms = Hadean Mortis Mantle |Abilities = Heal allies using the user's lifespan Lifespan steal |Wielder(s) = Unnamed previous horsemen of Death Motoyasu Akagawa}} Black Jester reaper ( ) also known as The Crooked Scythe of the Merciless Grim Reaper, is the Sacred Gear wielded by Motoyasu Akagawa in DxD: BlaZe. A high-tier Sacred Gear and one of the candidates to become a Longinus with other four thematic ones, Black Jester Reaper being the strongest, it contains the spirit of the Horsemen of Death, Thanatos. Summary First introduced during the events of Volume 3 and with the Astar team's defeat by the hands of the falln angel Batriel, his latent hunger for power and chuuni acts would later awaken the spirit residing inside of him, the original Horsemen of Death Thanatos, and after a heated conversation between the two, Motoyasu would awaken and draw Black Jester Reaper. Being one of the strongests Sacred Gears and candidate for the title of a Longinus alongside other three, Black Jester Reaper, together with Broken Somniare, Heaven Knightmare and Oblivion White Surge, make the Quaternity of the Lost Gears, four Sacred Gears carrying the spirit of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and passed down every generation in order to "ensure peace by any means necessary". According to Thanatos, the spirit residing inside of it, hardly any pervious host was able to completely awaken the power of Black Jester Reaper, the few exceptions being Oda Nobunaga and Motoyasu himself. Appearance Black Jester Reaper takes the shape of a scythe taller than Motoyasu, with a distorted, snow white blade with blade lined edges, silver handle with pale green jewels in opposing sides. According to Byakuran and Sonia, the scythe has a "eerie green aura". Abilities Used also as a normal bladed weapon, Black Jester Reaper has the ability to Heal even fatal or deadly injuries at the cost of the host's own lifespan, and take the lifespans of the enemies it has struck with it's blade, meaning it can no only steal lifespan, but consume the enemy's until a final hit ends the battle. As shown during Byakuran's sparr with Motoyasu, Black Jester Reaper can also "steal" away some energy from other sealed creatures such as Damballa and Aydia inside his Twice Critical(which had also fused with Subtract Wings), which the ability to breath fire was taken from him, enabling Motoyasu to fire massive beams of energy from his weapon. Announcements * NARR - Summons Black Jester Reaper. * SAVIOR -''' The jewel on the blade glows purple, allowing the user to heal injured allies at the cost of his/her own lifespan. The worse the injure, the more years it'll take to heal. * 'SOUL - '''The jewel on the blade glows in a dull rainbow, allowing the user to 'steal' the lifespan of his/her opponents who were struck by Black Jester Reaper's blade. * 'CLOAK -''' The jewel on the blade glows in a pale light, signalling the activation of Black Jester Reaper's balance breaker, '''Mortis Cloak. Forms Hadean Mortis Cloak Hadean Mortis Cloak( ; literally "Merciless Grim Reaper's Translucent Pale Armor"), is Black Jester Reaper's Balance Breaker. Trivia * The Scythe's image was taken from Juuzou Suzuya's 13's Jason from the Tokyo Ghoul series.Category:DxD: Blaze Category:Sacred Gears (BlaZe)